minecraffandomcom-20200222-history
Golden apple
life he ways alot : (2:00) : II (0:05) ;Enchanted Golden Apple : : IV (2:00) : II (0:20) : (5:00) : (5:00) |cookable=No |multipledata='JE': BE: |multiplevers= See History |renewable = ;Golden Apple : Yes ;Enchanted Golden Apple : No Yes |stackable = Yes (64) |nameid = JE: golden_apple golden_apple, enchanted_golden_apple BE: golden_apple, appleenchanted }} The golden apple is a special food item that can be eaten by the player that bestows beneficial effects. The enchanted golden apple (enchanted apple in Bedrock Edition), also referred to in an achievement as a Notch apple, is a rare variant of golden apple that has stronger effects. Obtaining Crafting |foot=1 }} Natural generation Usage To eat a golden apple, press and hold while it is selected in the hotbar. Both restore points of hunger and 9.6 hunger saturation. The regular golden apple provides Absorption I for 2 minutes (providing points of absorption health) and Regeneration II ( every 25 ticks, × 0.4 per second) for 5 seconds (long enough to heal points of damage). The enchanted golden apple provides Absorption IV for 2 minutes (providing points of absorption health), Regeneration II ( every 25 ticks, × 0.4 per second) for 20 seconds (long enough to heal points of damage), Fire Resistance I for 5 minutes and Resistance I (20% reduced damage from all sources except the void) for 5 minutes. Golden apples can be eaten even when the player's hunger bar is full. Curing zombie villagers A regular golden apple and a potion of Weakness can be used to convert a zombie villager into a villager. Horses Both types of golden apples can be used to improve the chances of taming a horse by 10%, for breeding horses and for speeding up the growth of baby horses by 4 minutes. Crafting ingredient Data values In Java Edition, both golden apples have the ID minecraft:golden_apple (322) and are further defined by their damage value. In , they have the name IDs minecraft:golden_apple, and minecraft:enchanted_golden_apple, respectively. In Bedrock Edition, golden apples have the ID minecraft:golden_apple (322), and enchanted golden apples have the ID minecraft:appleenchanted (466). Achievements Advancements Video , golden apples now require gold ingots and since version , enchanted golden apples are now uncraftable.}} History health points, making them the single best food in the entire game. They are crafted with an apple and eight blocks of gold.}} instead of health points, but also gave Regeneration for 30 seconds.}} and only gave 4 seconds of Regeneration. Their crafting recipe was also modified, requiring 8 gold nuggets instead of 8 blocks of gold to craft. Although its natural spawn is rare, it is easier to obtain through crafting.}} health points.}} instead of health points, but also gave Regeneration for 30 seconds.}} Issues Gallery File:GoldenAppleComparison.png|A comparison of the two golden apple variations. File:EnchantedGoldenAppleEffects.png|The effects of consuming an enchanted golden apple. File:Golden Apple In Stronghold.png|A chest in a stronghold containing a golden apple. File:Golden_apple_in_dungen_2013.png|A golden apple found in a dungeon. References Category:Renewable resources de:Goldener Apfel es:Manzana dorada fr:Pomme dorée hu:Aranyalma it:Mela d'oro ja:金のリンゴ ko:황금 사과 nl:Gouden appel pl:Złote jabłko pt-br:Maçã Dourada ru:Золотое яблоко tr:Altın Elma zh:金苹果